A machine element of this type in the form of a rotationally symmetrical planetary pin, on which a machine part in the form of a planetary gear is mounted, is described in DE 10 2007 031 726 A1. The planetary pins have to have a low weight and are therefore provided on the inside with chambers which are divided from one another by stabilizing ribs. Lubricating oil is to be guided to the bearing points of the planetary drive via the interior of the planetary pins, in this case, that is to say, via the chambers. The planetary pins of the prior art are therefore relatively complex to produce.
A further machine part of the type which forms the generic type in the form of a transmission shaft which is formed integrally with gearwheels is described in DE 195 11 963 A1. The shaft is produced by cold forming by means of pressure forming. Such rotationally symmetrical machine elements made from sheet metal which are hollow on the inside permit low degrees of freedom in the design of their shaped elements, since they have to have axial demolding openings for pulling them off from or out of the forming die after the forming operations. Accordingly, these machine elements are of relatively simple configuration and have to be complemented in additional machining steps by further functional elements. The gearwheels which are open on one side are loaded by the tooth engagement with at least one further gearwheel. In order to ensure appropriate rigidity of the gearwheels under load, the gearwheels are open on one side and the material for their production has to be of correspondingly thick configuration, with the result that relatively high material costs and high forces during the forming are produced. In turn, the latter has a disadvantageous effect on the die costs.